This Is Camp With Derek
by Hollow Haven
Summary: What could ruin Casey's summer more than anything else? Derek, of course. When a school prank lands Derek in trouble, his parents force him to attend summer camp... the same one Casey was looking forward to going to all year. More info inside Dasey
1. Bad Reputation

Heeeeey guys. Never thought I'd be writing a "Life With Derek" fanfiction, that's for sure. Yeah, obviously this is my first. I love the show, but sometimes I'm a bit sketchy on certain details about it, so please forgive me. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could tell me if I made a mistake and so on. Like I said, this is merely a preview to the story that shows the general plotline. I personally think it's too short to be a chapter, but Chapter 1 will just be a continuation of this. Make sense? I'm writing this at 3 in the morning, so I don't even know if it does. P I would love to hear your comments, and it'd be great to hear if you want me to pursue this story.

Okay then... the official cruff.

* * *

Title: This Is Camp With Derek

Rated: T (Just to be on the safe side... I'm trying to keep the characters... in character... but other people will be introduced, so I dunno.)

Summary: What could ruin Casey's summer more than anything else? Derek, of course. When a school prank lands Derek in trouble, his parents force him to attend summer camp... the same one Casey was looking forward to going to all year. Not one person is happy about this, but when faced with ghost stories, creepy camp legends, and weird bunk-mates, there may be a change of heart. Dacey.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Life With Derek"... I do however now own your soul and your left shoe. Mwaha...ha...ha... cough Okay. Have fun.

* * *

Prologue

"This is ALL your fault!" Casey shrieked loudly as she threw open the door to her not-so-quaint abode. She bounded over toward the living room area, kicking away the large amount of various toys her step-sister, Marti, had spread around in a disoriented fashion.

Following not to far behind was Derek with a sour and unpleasant look burdened on his face. He hastily closed the door behind him and threw his leather jacket aimlessly onto the coat rack. "As if I haven't heard that one before, princess," he scowled at her, now leaning on a wall near the couch Casey had decided to fall upon.

She took away the pillow that had muffled her anguish to glare at her step-brother daringly. "That's because it always IS your fault!" she snapped angrily. With an 'ugh!,' she buried her face once again in the cushion.

"What the heck is _her_ problem?" Edwin asked as he sauntered down the stairs, holding on to the banister. In this household it was customary to do so; you never knew when you'd accidentally fall into one of Derek's pranks involving oil on the stairs or something like that. Derek was just about to answer when another voice chimed in.

"It's obviously _your_ brother," Lizzie said, following Edwin down the flight of stairs. They had both heard the commotion going on from upstairs and came to check it out. Lizzie came because she was concerned; Edwin didn't want to miss a good Casey and Derek fight.

"Let the man speak," Edwin stated, motioning toward his brother.

"Thank you," he replied in a rather pompous tone of voice. Once again, he started to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the door re-opening and the entrance of two bodies. "Actually!" he said, spinning around to look at the two parental units who had just entered. "I think they can tell the story better."

"Knock it off, Derek," George said as he removed his light jacket and placed it next to Derek's on the rack. "You knew you had it coming." He walked past Derek, giving him a friendly shake on the shoulder before plopping down into one of the chairs.

"I didn't have it coming!" Casey argued as she finally sat up, squeezing the pillow to her chest.

"I know, sweetie," Nora stated, taking the seat next to her daughter. "Just… try not to make such a big deal about it."

Casey shrugged off her mother and stood up, fuming. "Don't make a big deal about it?" she looked at her mother as if she were a traitor to her own blood. "Because of him," she motioned toward Derek, "my whole summer is ruined!" Her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed. She was serious.

"Your summer? I have to spend two whole months with a bunch of losers who have nothing better to do with their summer," the boy stared at his step-sister incredulously. "Do you realize what this could do to my reputation?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!" she yelled at him as they stood face-to-face, glaring one another down to the ground.

"I'm totally lost," Lizzie muttered, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Tell me about it," Edwin added, shaking his head.

"It's the last day of school and so, naturally, Derek feels obligated to act like a total idiot!" Casey answered, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey… you can't blame me. It's not like they can suspend me on the _last _day of school," he said coolly as he fell on the sofa, stretching his arms up behind him.

"So? You pulled a prank? You do that every year," Edwin said, now sitting on the arm of his dad's chair.

"True… but thanks to Casey, this year topped them all!" His lips twitched to a coy and pleased grin. His face was aglow as he began to reminisce the occurrence.

"Don't make me sound like an accomplice! I'd rather not be associated with your stupidity, thank-you-very-much." Of course she was pouting. "It's your fault for making me tutor him in science!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at George who merely shrugged.

"Quit it with the weird segues… We're only getting about half the story, " Lizzie cut them off.

"Derek was failing biology, of course," Casey rolled her eyes, "so George said he would pay for my camp fee if I would tutor him for the finals. Obviously I couldn't turn down an offer like that," she shrugged.

"I still don't get why you needed a money bribe; if anything _you _should be paying to spend time with _me_," the villain smirked wickedly, popping the collar of his shirt.

"Ugh," his step-sister replied, her face scrunched with disgust. "You wish, you perv!" she lashed back, throwing her pillow at his face which he caught with ease.

"A.D.D. much?" Edwin said, growing incredibly impatient.

"Fine fine. So yeah… I bought into this whole," finger quotes, " 'tutoring' bit. That's when I learned about a fantastic thing called pheromones."

"We weren't even learning about pheromones!" Casey chimed in, glaring at the object of her hatred. "You just ignored me during the entire session and looked up 'sex' in the index and found a section on pheromones."

"Don't change the subject, Case," he said, trying to get out of a sticky situation after he felt his parent's eyes burning his skin. "So anyway… this morning I stole…" another glare, "… I mean _borrowed_ a vial of animal pheromone they had in the bio lab…"

"And spread it alllll around the school cafeteria," Casey finished, flashing her eyes dangerously at her brother. Both Lizzie and Edwin tried to contain their laughter by covering their mouths with their hands.

"But first… of course… I had to unlock the animal cages in the bio lab." He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, it was beautiful."

Casey looked as though she were to be sick. "The lunch lady had a rabbit on her head."

"Well now there's a good pun," George piped in, trying to lighten the mood with a charming and yet corny anecdote. They all stared at him with astonishment. "Cause… get it? Hare in her… hair…" It was at that point in time that the family began to hear crickets.

No… literally.

"Lookie what I found!" a high, squeaky voice exclaimed as the owner scurried inside from who knows where. Holding onto it like a treasure, little Marti, equipped with a poofy pink boa, held out a chirping cricket for her family to see.

"Oh no… sweetie… put that away," Nora bent down to her eyelevel, trying to reason with her. Naturally, it was too late. Marti's grip on the insect had let loose and it went flying into her step-mother's hair.

"Oops" the little girl said, looking at the adult with her large, innocent eyes. Nora calmly grabbed the grasshopper from her hair and sighed. She couldn't be mad at her… Who on earth could possibly be mad at a little girl with a face like that? Seriously.

"Come on, Marti. Let's go find Mr. Grasshopper here a better home," she told her, leading the girl back out into the yard.

"Yaaaaay!" Marti shouted, squealing the entire way.

George cleared his throat. "Anyway…"

"I still don't get it. Why does all of this ruin your summer?" Edwin asked, trying his best to put the pieces together.

"Well you know how I've been _dying_ to go to Camp Coulson this summer, right?" Casey said, using her over dramatic voice, yet again.

"Yeah…so?" Edwin said slowly.

"Well guess who has to go with," Derek said, his face stripped of all happiness and a look of hatred boiling in his eyes.

"No way…" both Edwin and Lizzie said simultaneously, there jaws dropping.

"Hmph!" Casey replied, curling up on the couch with her arms tightly folded. Derek merely groaned.


	2. This Charming Man

Title: This Is Camp With Derek

Rated: T

Summary: What could ruin Casey's summer more than anything else? Derek, of course. When a school prank lands Derek in trouble, his parents force him to attend summer camp... the same one Casey was looking forward to going to all year. Not one person is happy about this, but when faced with ghost stories, creepy camp legends, and weird bunk-mates, there may be a change of heart. Dacey.

Disclaimer: I own my shoes, I own my socks, I don't own LWD, but it still rocks! W00t! D

Reviews are loved!!

* * *

"Em, I think I'm going to officially lose it," Casey told her best friend the next day over the phone, sitting lazily on her bed. She had not been able to reach her the previous evening, so she was forced to keep her anger bottled up inside. Still red with anger, she had practically stabbed each number of the receiver to call Emily. 

"Hello to you too," Emily replied half-heartedly. As much as she loved Casey, she was slightly perturbed by the fact that with every call, yet another dramatic adventure would unfold before her feet, as if she was supposed to somehow clean it up... or, at least, that's how Emily saw it.

"Sorry," the caller apologized, biting her bottom lip. "I was just... ugh!" she groaned, falling back on a pillow. "I'm just so infuriated!"

"Let me guess... Derek, right?" her best friend replied, already knowing the answer to her own question. Ninety-nine percent of all conversations between the two seemed to somehow be centered around one boy in particular: Derek Venturi, or, as Emily liked to think of him, the hottie next door.

"When is it not," she grunted, breaking her friends daydream about the times the neighbor boy used her swimming pool.

"What happened now?" she said with mild interest. She had already heard so many remote-stealing stories that nothing seemed to surprise her anymore. Casey was like the boy who cried wolf. Little did she know, this conversation was different.

"Em... he's going to camp with us," she stated, voice quite flat.

The girl on the other end paused for a moment as if she were cleaning out her ears. "Wait... who is?"

"Derek!" Casey repeated.

Emily merely laughed and shook her head. "Derek doesn't _go_ to camp. Derek spends his entire summer playing street hockey, checking out girls in bikinis, and swimming in _my_ pool." The image of him in his swimming trunks once again flashed in her mind. "Trust me... I know these things."

"I didn't want to believe it, but he is! It was authorized by mom and George yesterday."

There was another silence. "Why?" she dragged out.

"His prank at school, of course."

"What about it? Why not just ground him?"

"Becauuuuuse... for the next three weeks, our house is being fumigated due to a mass amount of mold spread, caused by an old turkey sandwich Derek left beneath a floorboard in his room," Casey said in a fake, cheery voice.

"Why would he leave a turkey sandwich in a floorboard?" Emily asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Focus, Em," she said, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry," she said, rolling her eyes. "Still, why camp?"

"Because the rest of my family is spending the three weeks in a hotel, and obviously you can't possibly contain Derek as a punishment in a hotel... wait a second..." Casey sat up abruptly, staring at her phone, a sudden look of confusion plastered upon her face. "I thought you would be happy about Derek coming with us... why would you want him to stay?"

Yet another moment of silence passed before Emily spoke again. "Case, I am **so** sorry," she said quickly, her Canadian accent getting the better of her with her 'o's.

"You're ditching me?" she exclaimed, her jaw dropped as she screamed at the receiver.

"Casey, I'm sorry! There was apparently some kind of mix up... My dad apparently heard me wrong when I said I wanted to go to camp Coulson... he heard Camp Kosten."

The other girl scrunched up her face. "What on earth is that?"

Her friend sighed. "It's a German camp for future accountants in Ontario!"

"Oh... no..." she groaned despairingly.

"Ja," Emily replied. "Lucky for me, I cancelled the enrollment before it was too late."

"Em! You're a genius! That's what I'll do! I'll just cancel the enrollment." Casey instantly perked up as if she had seen an array of Christmas presents displayed before her.

"Umm..." Emily slurred.

"Uh oh." Casey's attitude did a complete 180.

"Well... I tried calling the camp this morning to see if it were too late to join... and they said that the cutoff for applications was... yesterday, which was also the last day for taking back applications."

"Ugh! This is **not** happening to me!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, Case... really," she repeated for the umpteenth time. "But I still don't get it; why is Derek going to Camp Coulson? Why not something else?"

"Because they know that with me there, Derek will get the punishment he deserves," she muttered. "Not to mention the fact that there was a buy one, get one deal at the camp for siblings."

"But you two aren't actually siblings," Emily reminded.

"And thank god for that. The last thing I need is to have his monkey genes."

"As heartfelt as this conversation is, Case, get off the phone; I need to call Sam," a third voice appeared.

"Der-EK!" Casey yelled. "Get **off** the phone!"

"It's a free country, princess... now quit hogging the phone," Derek snapped back.

"Hi Derek," Emily said in an 'I'm-totally-going-to-pretend-to-be-cool-to-impress-him' type voice.

"It's a free country," Casey mocked back, lowering her voice.

"Fine then," Derek said with a sly smirk. Then, without warning, he began to belch profusely into their ears.

"Ugh!" Casey screeched, her face contorted with disgust. She could hear the sound of Emily's stifled giggles between each of Derek's breaths. "You immature **jerk**!" He merely laughed and proceeded to finish the alphabet. "I'll talk to you later, Em," she said, defeated, as she hung up the phone.

"Thank you," Derek yelled through the wall to Casey from his own room. This wasn't a sincere thanking, of course; it was merely a way of rubbing in the fact that she had surrendered the fight. He grinned wickedly, quite pleased with himself, before dialing Sam's number. "Works every time."

"This is just **so** unfair!" Casey exclaimed for the thousandth time to her younger sister who sat on her bed as Casey paced back and forth in a fuss. "I don't see why I even have to get punished when Derek is the one who messed up!"

"I doubt mom and George did it as a punishment to _you_. Besides, the camp is _enormous_... there's a good chance you won't even see one another there," Lizzie explained, flipping through one of her sister's girly teen magazines with slight confusion to the average life of a teenage girl.

"I hope you're right, Liz... But I just can't help but get a bad feeling about it. The last thing I need is to spend my entire summer break with my stupid brother."

"Step-brother," Lizzie pointed out, just as Emily had before.

Casey rolled her eyes. "That does change anything. Brother or not, he still annoys the heck out of me." She fold her arms across her chest, her lips pursed. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Why do you let him get under your skin so much?" Lizzie asked her older sister.

Casey looked at her sister as a traitor. "Not helping."

* * *

I know... not _that_ long... but I desperately wanted to get this chapter out before I left for my week long vacation to New York City. I'm hoping that as soon as Derek and Casey leave for camp, the chapters will get longer and better (and funnier). I wrote this chapter at work today, so I'm not even sure how it reads out. I would absolutely love love love reviews! You have no idea how giddy I get when I check my email and it says I have a new review. Constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated.

F.A.Q.s (That haven't really been asked yet)...

-**Where's the love:**Yes, this is Dasey, I assure you. I'm the kind of fanfiction writer who hates it when relationships do a complete 180 and characters go from hate to love in one chapter. That is not how I write, so please stick with me.

-**What camps are those?: **Both of the camps are not real places. I had just finished watching "Never Been Kissed" before I wrote the first chapter thing, and so the last name 'Coulson' popped into my mind. Kosten (which I chose because it sounded like Coulson), means 'cost' in German. I chose it to be German solely so that I could write Emily saying "Ja" (which is 'yes' in German.) I tried looking for a regular Canadian summer camp, but many only went up to 16 years old. (I'm making them 17 in this fic, by the way).

**Characters?**: As soon as Casey and Derek leave, they're leaving behind all of the rest of the characters. There may be phone calls or letters between characters, but I think there won't be anymore appearances or anything. Dunno. We'll see.

**Vocabulary?:** As Vampiresforlife mentioned in a review (which I LOVE getting!), I do have the tendency of using heavy-loaded words in my writing, and I will do my best to abstain from using it. The truth is, I can't help it, though. My English teacher practically beat a larger vocabulary into us this year (one of our seven finals in his class required us to study from almost 1,000 vocab words. Shivers). A lot of the way I say things in my story is just how I speak in real life... I'll try not to do it, but a lot of the time I don't even notice.

**Dacey?:** Yes yes. I was caught. Argentinipinkini caught me. I did call it "Dacey," because for some odd, bizarre reason, I kept spelling Casey's name like you would the name 'Stacey.' So yeah. I might accidentally do that here and there. Oops. Sorry 'bout that.

Uhhh... any questions? Shifty eyes.

Review, please!! -

p.s. All of my chapter names are names of songs, by the way. P


	3. The Wheels on the Bus

Hiya people! I have absolutely loved seeing the reviews you all have given me. It makes me all giddy and such. I love knowing people are actually reading my stuff. Like I said before, all reviews matter to me. I mean, sure, if you're going to just reply with 'This sucks,' then please at least give a reason so I can fix the problem. Also, I know that there are a lot of anti-Dasey fans out there who say it's incest (which it technically isn't. You may argue that since they are legally adopted into one family, it is considered incest… but they are not blood related, therefore it is not), but that's your own opinion. Annnnyway… reviews are loved, and thank you for reading. Oh! And I also love to hear ideas/suggestions. Yaay.

* * *

Title: This Is Camp With Derek

Rated: T

Summary of this chapter: Derek and Casey are finally on their way to summer camp…together, much to their dismay. However, things may be looking up for the both of them when they encounter two new characters.

* * *

"You're going to leave a dent in the carpet, you know," Lizzie said with eyes focused on Casey's feet which paced back and forth near the front door. Her arms were folded tightly, as usual; her own eyes staring at the top of the staircase, a look of impatience burning on her face.

"He's doing this on purpose!" she scowled angrily, stopping in place to tap her striped pink ballet flats on the hardwood floor. Her light curls pulled back into a ponytail to expose her clean, rosy face, which was adorned with a small line of eyeliner beneath her eyes. "De-REK!" she shouted throughout the house, her rage growing.

"Don't get your granny-panties in a bunch, princess," Casey finally heard Derek say as he lumbered down the stairs, his hair in disarray, a hockey bag slung on his shoulder. "The camp isn't going anywhere."

"But the bus **is**!" she exclaimed, grabbing her duffel bag off of the floor and throwing it on her own shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Now are you sure you both have everything?" Nora asked them, walking toward them from the kitchen with George following slowly behind her. "Tickets, money, cellphones, warm clothes, cold clothes, swim suits, emergency phone card, stationary, emergency emergency phone card, emergency clothes, emergency money, toothbrushes, soap-"

"Mom!" Casey interrupted her. "I've been over my list six times this morning. We can't miss the bus!"

Nora's face contorted slightly. "Actually, that was directed at Derek." Simultaneously, they all flashed a look at the brunette boy who had apparently fallen asleep standing up… and with his eyes open. At the sound of his name, he snapped awake. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Keep an eye on him. Don't let him near any… fire, sharp objects, shiny things…" George said to Casey, an eyebrow raised at the sight of his son, "just… don't let him near _anything_."

"Right then," Casey said, nodding slightly, understanding where George was coming from, even though she really didn't want to comply with this request; she wanted to have nothing to do with her stupid step-brother.

"Gee thanks," Derek said sarcastically, throwing a fake smirk at his father.

"SMEREK!" a squeaky voice shouted as a small figure appeared, scurrying over to Derek's feet like a pet. Marti, dressed with a mouse nose, ears, and tail, looked up at her big brother with sadness.

"I'll be back, Smarti," Derek promised her, grabbing the small child by the waist and spinning her around as she squealed with excitement.

This would have been yet another time where Casey would have hurried their motions, but she couldn't help but stop and watch. She also couldn't prevent the corners of her lips slowly curling into a smile. Derek was a completely different person when he was around Marti. He was… human. If only he were like that all the time… then perhaps they would actually get along.

"Ha! As if," Casey though to herself, shaking her head to get rid of those crazy thoughts. She knew Derek would never let that happen; he couldn't possibly 'ruin his rep.'

"Hey Der," Edwin yelled to his brother, scurrying down the stairs with a silver object clutched tightly in his hand. Then, when he got close enough, he handed it to the other boy.

"A camera?" Derek questioned, looking at the device now in his hand.

"You can send any picture or video directly to my computer using this baby," Edwin explained, quite proud of his device. "_Any_ picture." He grinned maliciously at his sibling, giving him a 'you know what I mean' look. Of course, Casey also knew what he meant. Edwin meant that if Derek saw any girls in their swimsuits, he should take a picture and send it to him. The older boy looked at Edwin with pride in his eyes; his brother was following in his footsteps.

"Okay, okay. Now we definitely have to get going," Nora said, shooing the two teenagers out of the door after they had said their final goodbyes to their siblings and father.

Pressing her mother to speed to the location, Casey gladly arrived in fifteen minutes, as opposed to the half an hour it would have taken. With one long hug from her mother, and another dozen reminders, Casey bounded onto the large school bus, Derek following slowly behind her. Like usual, Casey sat near the front of the bus, a perky smile forming on her face.

Derek, although he normally sat in the back, decided to plop down in the seat behind her. The last thing he needed was to be thrown in with a bunch of nerds. At least this way he could make fun of the nerd he was sitting by without feeling too guilty.

There were a few other teens, ranging anywhere from thirteen to eighteen. All either seemed to be engaged with other conversations, or were loitering outside with their families.

"Promise me right now that you won't make my trip a nightmare," Casey snapped at the boy behind her, people now entering the bus.

He grinned wickedly. "Now why on earth would I do such a thing?" he said simply, sinking down further to comfort himself in his seat. "Besides, why would I want to associate myself with any of these gee- well hello."

Casey's head turned to see a girl enter the bus. This girl had apparently caught Derek's instant attention. Long, highlighted blonde hair that fell onto her tanned body, Casey couldn't possibly understand why Derek had stopped his motion. Who cares if she was blonde and big-boobed? Oh right. Derek, of course.

As she passed their seats, her eyes flashed on Derek, a coy grin spreading across her face. He instantly stood up in his seat, and followed her back to where she had decided to sit on the bus.

"You perv!" Casey shouted back at her step-brother.

"Excuse me?" a new voice entered the scene. She turned her head yet again, her eyes falling upon a boy who was just passing her seat.

She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. This boy thought she had been speaking to him! "Oh… no… I was…umm… I was talking about my stupid step-brother," she explained very quickly, motioning behind her. Of course, typical Casey-klutzilla accidentally smacked this very boy right in the face.

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry!" she exclaimed as he clutched his eye and fell into the spot next to her. She began to fuss over him, forgetting that he was merely a stranger. "Move your hand…Hold still," she said quietly to him, trying to get a good look at his eye.

It was then when she realized how cute this boy actually was. Dark curls sat atop his head, his thin, yet muscular, figure sitting beside her. "Gosh I'm such a klutz," she cursed herself. Instead of agreeing with her like any other person would, this boy grabbed her hands that were fussing over him, and pulled them away from his face. Surprisingly, he was laughing.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that happens to me all the time," he said, his straight teeth flashing brightly at her.

This lead to Casey laughing charmingly along with him. "Me too!"

"I'm Chris, by the way," he said, shaking the curls out of his eyes, apparently forgetting the pain he had moments ago.

"Casey," she replied, forgetting completely about her pesky step-brother, who at the moment was sitting at the back of the bus… with his eyes staring at this very girl and her new friend.

* * *

I'm writing this right now in my New York hotel room. Hehe. I'm all by myself, so I had nothing to do. I figured I might as well be productive. So hello from Time Square! I know this may be, once again, a slow chapter… but I promise it'll get better. This was where I introduced two of the other characters I'll be using; Derek's mystery girl, and Chris. By the way, if you want a visual image of what Chris looks like, think Adam Brody.

Please review!!


End file.
